The Thought I NEVER Thought I Would Think
by Grace Humphry
Summary: One Shot. Love triangle dynamic. Lily, James, and Severus. Please RXR!


**I read many Lily/James fanfics, a lot of them are good but I haven't found any that I absolutely adore. I think it's because they don't get the dynamic of the relationships right…I love when Snape is involved. Therefore, here is a little snap shot of the triangle before the M word incident, from Sev's point of view.

* * *

**

**If only I was Gryffindor**

**"**I can't believe you go along with the things they do Sev," She said as I followed her down the corridor "I mean hexing those Hufflepuff first years" she continued "it it just" she paused in front of the staircase looking down at her shoes with her serious thinking face "just seems cruel." She concluded as she ran up the stairs.

Lately it seemed as if I was seeing less of her beautiful sparkling emerald eyes and more of her auburn hair as it walked away from me or in this case, ran. I continue to follow her. I know she can hear me approaching, because she doesn't slow down. "Lily" I plead. She hesitated hearing my whining, then continued to the portrait of the fat lady. "Lily!" I plead. I grab her arm. We stand there as I wait for her to speak; she does not, "Lily, it hurts when your best friend gives you the silent treatment."

"Avery is giving you the silent treatment, hmm, that's too bad." She had yet to look at me. I sighed.

"Lily you know you're my best friend"

"Wouldn't know it from how you treat me around those big bad death eaters" She raised her arms over her head, mocking children's attempts of being scary.

"I didn't say anything!"

"Exactly" she turned on me. The look she gave me broke my heart. Her usually gleaming joyous eyes were stormy, tears collecting, on the brink of spilling over "You just stood there, as your so called friends called me that filthy name and didn't say anything. Is that what best friends do, Sev?"

"No Lily, they don't. I've been awful I know, but I have to share a common room and a dorm with them. It wouldn't be wise of me to get on their bad side." My heart filled with the tiniest glimmer of hope, as she seemed to think that over.

"I see your point Sev, but you're so much better than them, a better person, a better wizard…a better man" she just looked up at me and I knew, just knew that this moment was what I had been waiting for. I tilted my head slightly in and continued to watch her eyes trying to gauge her reaction. I was just inches from what would have been the best moment in my life when… "Lily Flower!"

She stepped away from me and wiped away a tear that had spilled over as the imbecile approached with his band of idiots. He swung his arm over her shoulders. She didn't lean into him which was good, but she didn't pull away either, which was bad. "Potter", I spat.

"Hello James" she greeted him quietly as well as the others, "Sirius, Remus, Peter"

Did my Lily _have_ to be so perfect? Other unwelcomed nitwits were starting to notice aka, James Potter. "Would you be the angel you are and help our dear Mr. Pettigrew with his Charms paper? Sadly in our fifth year he is still having problems with the swish and flick" He asked with his smug smirk still plastered to his face while Lupin and Black laughed at Pettigrew whose face had turn tomato red with embarrassment.

"Of course I'll help you Peter. Don't worry you'll get it eventually" she replied. As much as I wished that she'd say no, I know she wouldn't. She was always there for whom ever needed her.

"Sorry Lily, I've tried but I think he needs a new tutor other than us three" put in Lupin.

"No, it's absolutely no problem"

How dare that dog speak to her. It was dangerous for her to be in close proximity with him when I wasn't around. He was a werewolf and I was someday going to prove it.

"Well lets go then, we have no time to waste. Peter only has 72 hours to relearn five years of charms" Black called as he and Potter began to push Lily through the porthole.

"Excuse me" I called "We were having a conversation"

"Sorry Snivellous, Poor Pete needs our Lillikins more than you do." sneered Potter.

"Yes, Snivellous don't be greedy; Evans is needed by fellow Gryffindors. Go be productive, do some homework, get a tan, or maybe bathe. Yes, I think bathing would be best" Black snorted.

"Boys stop being insufferable toe rags. Sev, I'll see you later don't worry" she smiled. She leaned in and kissed my once cold cheeks, which then burned with the hottest fire.

"Oh no, Padfoot! We must disinfect her! She has been contaminated with Slytherin filth! Hurry or it will be too late!" sang Potter as they dragged her through.

She rolled her eyes but continued to smile at me until the portrait closed sealing her in with those stupid Marauders and my worst enemy. If only I was Gryffindor.

* * *

**Review!**

**FYI, this is not connected to my other stories. Just a revamped version of my first fanfic.**


End file.
